(1) Summary of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animal trap of the type wherein a trapping means rotates from a cocked to an uncocked position when triggered and which uses an electrically operated solenoid to trigger the trapping means. In particular, the present invention relates to an animal trap wherein power is used for springing the trap and then disconnected to prevent a drain on the power source.
(2) Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 869,594 to Stone and 4,403,438 to West-Harron are illustrative of traps wherein a U-shaped wire trapping means pivots on a horizontal axis of the trap from a cocked to an uncocked position when mechanically triggered. The trap is inexpensive; however, the problem is that these traps require a significant mechanical effort to trigger the trap.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,199,167 to Brooks, 2,599,541 to Burns, 4,483,094 to McKee and 4,550,524 to Goebel describe very complicated traps which are electrically operated using a solenoid. These traps would be too expensive to manufacture. The devices shown in these references are inherently more hazardous to users than the present invention due to higher voltages required for operation.